Holding Wind
by Araceil
Summary: Naruto Crossover. Team 8 get a new mission, to guard the BoyWhoLived in his fifth year at Hogwarts, without him knowing about it! This should be interesting. Harry?, HinataNaruto. POSSIBLE SLASH


_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I do however own this story and all non-canon characters and scenarios. I am making no money off this, just many a good fantasy for the fangirls to enjoy._

**WARNING:** There will be _SLASH_, If you don't like it, bugger off, I'm not shoving it down your throat with a spoon. There will inevitably be slightly OOC moments, since I've only watched a few eps of the anime and read about the same amount of Manga, I stopped watching when it hit the Chuunin exams because of how everything started to revolve around Sasuke they should have just renamed the series after him from that point. Everything else has been gleaned from fansites, fanfictions and Wikipedia. (Ah wikipedia, a writer's bestfriend.) _INDEPENDENT!SOMEWHAT-POWERFUL!HARRY, MANIPULATIVE-BUT-WELL-MEANING!DUMBLEDORE, MATURE!RON, MISUNDERSTOOD!DRACO, BITTER!SNAPE_.(More bitter in this than the original)

Summary: Team 8 get a new mission, to guard the Boy-Who-Lived in his fifth year at Hogwarts, _without him knowing about it!_ This should be interesting. Harry/??? (Shino or Kiba, reader's choice) Hinata/Naruto

**

* * *

Chapter One: Getting there**

[Letters from Hyuuga Hinata to Uzumaki Naruto, translated from their original Japanese for ease of reading :

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Um, I know I've never written to you before but when Hokage-sama gave Kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun Kiba-kun and I this mission he also gave us a courier bird, her name is Yuki and she's a snowy owl, so that we could send mail and keep in touch with everyone in Konoha. And well, you were the first person I thought of to write to. I doubted whether if father or Neji-san would like having Yuki-chan flying in and out of the house but I know that you like animals so, maybe she can keep you company sometimes._

_Um, if you'd like me to stop writing you just have to say so Naruto-kun. But its going to be a very long mission, a year at least, and well... it would be nice to have news from back home occasionally, a friend who I won't have to lie to since we're not supposed to let on that we're shinobi. Our mission is to guard a boy, he's apparently very important to the Outsiders, but he has a habit of slipping away without them being able to stop him and ends up getting into trouble. _

_We'll be travelling _incognito_, which means we will have to use the same modes of transportation as the Outsiders. Its all very interesting Naruto-kun, they don't have any Shinobi and since we've left the Villages I haven't seen one person with a kunai, senbon or even katana –a real one anyway, we're supposed to _fly_ from Tokyo Airport to London Gatwick on something called a plane. It looks somewhat like a large metal bird, its painted white and has these large circular things attached to the bottom of the wings, according to the lady who we spoke to the blades inside act similarly to a kind of Wind Chakra to keep the plane in the air. It's going to be a long flight; thirteen hours at least, I thought it was slow too. Until I realised how far away we were going. We're supposed to be going to place called England, set on the _opposite side of the world

_Kiba-kun is very upset that Akamaru has to ride separately from him, apparently its dangerous for Akamaru to fly in the same cabin as us, but I'm not really sure why, the lady who explained used a lot of long words that I'd never heard before. Even Kurenai-sensei looked a little confused before she thanked her and nearly pushed Kiba-kun down a flight of stairs._

_Shino-kun's taking everything with his usual attitude, I envy him, very little phases him or even surprises him, even the moving floors we had to walk across on our way to our terminal. He always has a back-up plan or –_

* * *

"**Last call for Flight U934, Tokyo to London Gatwick.**"

Silver eyes looked up from her letter and over to where her sensei and teammates were waiting, it was strange seeing them out of their usual gear but she supposed she looked strange to them as well. She felt oddly... naked, vulnerable without the weight of her kunai on her leg, without the large heavy off-white coat she usually wore.

Now, she wore a pair of blue cotton trousers called jeans that clung to her hips and flared out just past her knees and cut off at mid-calf, she still wore her sandals but had instead switched them out for a pair of lavender coloured ones with small pink cherry-blossoms embroidered on the straps. They looked pretty and her younger sister Hanabi(1) had bought them for her on her fifteenth birthday, Hinata had loved them and saved them only for special occasions. She wanted to look her best on the outside and had so decided to wear them for when they arrived at this 'Grimmauld Place' Headquarters, where they would be meeting with their young charge and the Headmaster of the school they were to attend. Along with her trousers (Which the Special Jounin who had picked them out for her called 'Hipsters'.) and special sandals, Hinata wore a navy-blue V-necked silk top with long wide sleeves and her Konoha Hitai-ate tied to her backpack like a kind of badge. (Something else that the Special Jounin had suggested, evidentially Hitai-ates aren't used on the Outside but decorating one's bag was popular so tying it to one of the straps would not bring much attention.)

Kurenai-Sensei was wearing a smart outfit but Hinata couldn't see her teacher fighting in it much, the woman wore a skirt that hugged her hips rather lovingly –prompting a few discreet ogles from Kiba and some not so discreet ones from the surrounding male populace, a long-sleeved wine red V-necked top that brought out the unique colouring of her eyes, a black leather handbag on one shoulder holding all their important (Forged) documents, and a soft black jacket with a red inside.

Shino wore similar clothing to what he could usually be seen in around Konoha, he wore a baggy grey hoodie with a scarab beetle silhouette on the back, a pair of baggy dark blue trousers of the same fabric as her own, only they were a darker shade of blue and trailed on the floor, only just barely clinging to the Aburame's hips. He too had a backpack with his Hitai-ate tried to a strap, slung over one shoulder, wearing his high-collared polo-neck under the hoodie to hide his face along with the circular glasses that Hinata knew to be shielding his photosensitive pale red eyes.

Kiba seemed to be the most foul tempered, mainly because Akamaru had been forced into a cage and placed into a small compartment near the baggage hold and out of his reach, Yuki having been set free to follow them at her own pace, Kurenai-Sensei pointing out that even here on the Outside that having a bird like Yuki with them would draw attention. Clad in a semi-form fitting dark leather jacket, with his unruly dark hair and Inuzuka facial markings and pale blue washed out trousers –again, in the same fabric Shino and herself wore, many people were studiously avoiding looking in the grumpy fifteen-year-old Chuunin's direction.

"Move it or lose it Hina-chan. If we miss this flight we'll have to pay for another one. _Again._" Kiba growled, his eyes narrowed as he came dangerously close to what the Hyuuga girl would have called a pout if she didn't value her life.

With a flustered and apologetic smile the girl hastily packed up her letter and grabbed her bag, "_Hai, gomen Kiba-kun_." The dark haired girl apologised bowing her head slightly so as not to provoke the already irate Inuzuka's temper.

The leather clad teenager looked like he wanted to hit her but knew he would never be able to do so when she just sounded so... pathetic and meek. Hell, sure she'd grown up a lot since the fight against her own cousin –whom Kiba _still_ wanted to whale on for nearly killing the meek young girl, that fight indeed turned out to be her turning point, but she still had a _long_ way to go before she grew enough spine for Kiba to be actively snarky and mean to her without the girl taking it too personally.

"Whatever. Lets just get on this '_Pulaynn_'(2) thing." He growled out, visibly restraining himself as their old teacher smirked to herself as she handed over the collection of passports, boarding passes and tickets to the woman who had been smiling and watching them interact from behind the desk.

"_Maa maa_. Lets' go everyone, they won't wait for us forever." Kurenai called to the three teens, gesturing them to follow her. Though technically they were no longer a team they still preferred to work together, and since this was a mission to the Outside, to go undercover at a school no less, it would be less suspicious if their teacher accompanied them.

"_Hai hai Sensei!_" Hinata and Kiba chorused like school children.

Shino just looked at them.

* * *

_- some sort of "Ace" or three up his sleeve._

_We're on the plane now. The take off wasn't very nice, I didn't like it. Shino-kun's gone very still and he's gripping his seat so hard I can hear it creaking. I don't think his insects like it in here if the faint buzzing Kiba-kun keeps commenting on is any indication. But we are flying right now, its incredible Naruto-kun! I'm right next to the window and I can see the world beneath me! We're so high that we're flying above the clouds and the geography below looks even smaller than it does from the view on top of the Hokage-Mountain! Oh I wish you could see it. But I don't think you would like the food, it tastes very odd and cardboard-ish._

_Shino-Kun outright refuses to eat or drink, I think he's scared, but I never said it._

_Kurenai-sensei is trying to coax him into at least trying the free bag of mixed... I don't actually know what they are but they're very salty and they taste nice. Kiba-kun is worried about Akamaru and the girl sat next to him is speaking a language I don't understand with a boy sat behind her. I heard England and London being mentioned more than once, I think they live there. No one ever said anything about having to know a new language! Oh this mission is already getting more complicated than its rank suggests. Too late to turn back now I guess._

_I'll send this with Yuki-chan when we land. I'll add some more about what London is like when we get there, I hope everything is going alright in Konoha, please, give everyone our best and tell Lee-kun to try not to over do it. I know he's determined to show his '_fires of youth'_ to everyone, but over doing it or an injury could douse them just as affectively as an enemy could._

_I hope you're well Naruto-kun, tell me about your training if you write back. How is Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-Hokage-sama? Are you and Sakura-san still in touch?_

_Regards,_

_Hinata._

* * *

Shino was now of the opinion he _**HATED**_ these pulaynn things!

His hive was itching just beneath his skin, terrified on his behalf at being so high in the air and having no means of controlling when, where and how he manoeuvred. He had no control. No idea. And no ace.

Most disconcerting. Most annoying. And above all, _unacceptable._

When they returned, he would _insist_ upon taking a ship, or hiking. The time wastage on their return journey could be relaxed as there would, _hopefully_, be no pressing matters to rush back to, they could take their time returning to Konoha and not have to step foot into these white tubes of floating death.

He was requesting more Danger-Money when they finally met Dumbledore-san.

* * *

Kiba was caught between furious, frightened and amused as he sat crunching contentedly on his free food cracker-thingies, listening with half an ear as the brown haired girl beside him nattered over the back of her seat to a blond haired boy with _metal_ poking through his eyebrows and lips.

Tanned hands snapped onto the arms of his seat as the pulaynn Chakra bird they were inside shook violently, making his stomach turn, "-are you alright?-" asked a voice beside him, dark eyes flicked open to the girl who had been sat beside him,

"I don't understand you." He bit out with a scowl; the girl paused before she smiled slightly,

"I am sorry. I speak little Japanese. Are you well?" The girl asked, her voice oddly accented but very clear and precise with the way she spoke. It startled Kiba for a moment before he nodded, taking her word that she didn't know very much of this '_nihongo_(3)'.

"I'm fine." He grunted, "This thing shakes too much." He growled, the girl looked confused for a moment before saying something in that strange language of hers, at his perplexed expression she merely scratched her head and leaned back over the chair to talk to the blond man, who peered over the top of the seats to look at Kiba.

"What's the problem?" He asked,

"This thing shakes too much. How do you stand being up so high?" Kiba growled, glaring at the closed window, the man shrugged,

"We've been flying like this for years. Oh, I'm Julian, this is my cousin Georgie, and you are?" He asked easily, nodding to the girl who waved slightly.

"Inuzuka Kiba." He greeted with a bow of his head, which was echoed by the two foreigners.

Kurenai watched her most abrasive student gradually warm up to the two foreigners, Julian seemed a little cagy and purposely vague about where he was attending school but he was seventeen and if Kurenai recalled correctly, official schooling in the Outside finished when one was sixteen. Any education afterwards was optional. The boy probably no longer attended school like his cousin Georgie who seemed to be quite a bubbly cheerful girl who was gradually dragging Kiba out of his bad mood one hair at a time, even when he snapped at her she turned and gave as good as she got. Something which startled him at first until the two of them were spitting insults at one another like it was a favourite pastime.

The woman smiled and leaned back, her unique red eyes browsing through their mission file, this looked to be an interesting at the very least.

* * *

It was an absolute nightmare going through Baggage reclaim and customs, and then there was Animal Control questioning them about Akamaru. Not only was his particular breed of canine unknown to the Outside but they had _somehow_ detected the mutations that had caused his sudden and disturbing growth to roughly the size of a small pony.

It was a good thing that Kiba had befriended Julian and his cousin; they managed to smooth things over and act as interpreters. Well, Julian interpreted and Georgie handled the legal matters and the like, it turned out that her mother was something called a Lawyer which in turn meant she knew the laws and the loopholes that accompanied them, her father travelled a lot as well so she was also lucky enough to know several of the staff and control workers in the Air-port and managed to swing a few favours for them.

Finally reclaiming Akamaru Julian offered to take them in his 'minivan' to wherever it was they were headed, somehow Georgie managed to convince them to accept the offer and ten minutes later Team 8 were in fear of their lives as Julian's road-rage took over and he tore through the streets of London, waving his middle finger and shouting abuse as he made the minivan beep in a very loud and obnoxious manner. Georgie all the while singing along to some music in the front seat, acting as if she wasn't on the verge of death almost every twenty-five seconds, the insane girl actually looked to be enjoying the ride if Kurenai's eyes were to be believed.

Finally they stopped, "Here we go! There's an old Grimmauld Place registered here in the old Yellow Pages, but it doesn't look like its here anymore." Julian declared with a small frown as he looked around, "They must have knocked it down or something." He muttered before Georgie frowned slightly,

"That cat. It's staring at me." She growled, narrowing her eyes on the tabby cat watching them on the side-walk, lamp-like eyes narrowed upon the vehicle. Julian promptly started sinking down lower in his seat, eyes wide as he stared at the feline and whimpered.

Kurenai frowned at his behaviour before she spotted the tabby and smiled recalling their instructions, '_When you reach Grimmauld Place there will be a tabby cat waiting for you. She will lead you to your destination. Try to be polite, she's easily offended._' Odd to be led to a secure location by a cat but she guessed that the feline was similar to Kakashi's nin-dogs and left it at that.

"No, this is the area. Thank you for everything." She declared unlocking the doors to escape the metal coffin of death, Kiba and Hinata fairly scrambling over each other to get out while Shino merely waited for the two to stop trying to crawl over him and followed the two outside, where Kiba was –embarrassingly enough, kissing the ground and vowing never to leave. _Bakamono_.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Give Georgie a call whenever you need a hand since I attend school up north, my phone doesn't work so I doubt you'd be able to reach me." Julian explained leaning out the window of his van, chuckling at the spectacle that Kiba was making of himself.

Kurenai smiled as she accepted the small slip of paper he scrawled out for her, "Thank you Jurian-san(4) I'm sure we'll keep it in mind. It was nice meeting you too Giorigi-chan(5)."

"-_Syaonara Kurenai-san, Kiba-kun, Shino-san, Hina-chan.-_" Georgie responded, bouncing in her seat as she practically crawled over her cousin's lap to wave at them as Julian drove off, shouting at her in their native tongue to get the hell off his lap so he could see where the fuck he was going.

Akamaru started to growl at the feline, his tail wagging enthusiastically, apart from Lady Shijimi, the ruler of Fire Country's wife, there weren't many cats around Konoha for him to chase. Mainly because the had already been chased out by other members of the Inuzuka clan.

"Akamaru, don't even _think_ about it." Kurenai ordered firmly, turning her eyes onto the large canine who immediately subsided, recognising the no-nonsense tone his human's sensei used, once the canine was suitably cowed, the Jounin instructress made her way to the feline and bowed her head, pulling out her Konoha Hitai-ate, "-Dumbledore-san is wait on us. You are guide?-" she asked, cringing slightly at her atrocious butchering of their language, giving the feline a slightly apologetic look when it sniffed and eyed her disdainfully. She was then extremely surprised when the feline nodded twice, sharply, and led them down the street, tail held high like a banner for them to follow.

"That. Was not normal feline behaviour. Even for a Nincat." Shino pointed out, his stoic voice with undertones of wariness and suspicion.

Hinata fidgeted with the helm of her silk top, looking slightly uncomfortable as an embarrassed flush bloomed on her cheeks, "U-um... we _are_ on the Outside Shino-kun." She demurred, her voice still very light and nervous despite the fact she was only speaking with her teammate, someone she knew probably better than herself. "M-maybe the cats are different too. We know they don't u-use Chakra, m-maybe they've fou-found a replacement." She suggested nervously, bowing her head to trace the patterns on her lavender sandals to avoid the calculative look her teammate sent her.

"Which would mean the feline is _not_ a nincat. Acceptable. Though I am now curious as to _what_ it is." He admitted, watching from the corner of his eye as his teammate's head snapped up and she blushed darkly a small but pleased smile on her lips.

"Akamaru isn't even certain it's actually a proper cat." Kiba stated from a little further ahead, "He says it smells a little like burnt Chakra and old grannies." He stated with a snort of amusement, imagining a slightly singed granny from a Katon Jutsu.

Kurenai glanced over her shoulder, "I was informed by the Hokage that some of the Outsiders have mastered an extremely complicated Jutsu than enables them to transform _into_ certain animals and still keep their human minds. This could be one of those '-Animagai-(6)' he mentioned." She pointed out, noticing how the cat turned sharply and seemed to glare at them briefly at the mention of the word Animagi.

Team 8 fell quiet, their senses open and their eyes focused, Hinata even activating her Byakugan so give her a whole field of surveillance. One which came into good use when a heavily scarred individual with a fake eye stepped out of the shadows, a weapon pointed at their backs, spitting out a jutsu that caused a flare of unknown red energy to flow towards the team.

"MOVE!" Hinata yelled in sync with Kiba who had heard their attacker stepping out, channelling Chakra into their legs the whole of Team 8 launched into the air. The Hyuuga girl running through handseals swiftly, before commanding: "**Ninpou: Fuusajin!**" flicking a battlefan from somewhere Kiba had yet to figure out – Shino knew but he wasn't telling, bastard – the Hyuuga heiress proceeded to channel a fair bit of Chakra through the attack and sent the scarred individual flying backwards three paces, his _peg-leg_ skittering on the sand made by the attack causing him to fall back and crash into the wall behind him while Shino's Kikai insects swept out with a vengeance, draining the stranger's Chakra to a point where he could do little more than basic academy techniques, like Bushin no Jutsu.

All within the time it took them to land once again from their sudden need to become airborne.

Akamaru bounded over and stood nose to nose with the stranger, teeth bared, feral eyes and generally quite the intimidating sight to even most ninja. Mainly because they were well aware than even Tsume-ANBU-sama's(7) Kuromaru was not that large. Kiba approached the old man, taking in the grizzled appearance and clothing, the way he just gave Akamaru a cursory glance before turning his attention to Kiba and narrowing his eyes... eye. The other one was still spinning around like Naruto in the middle of the Ramen section at the supermarket.

"Care to explain why you attacked us?" Kiba growled as Shino summoned back his insects, the small black insects flickering onto his body before crawling under his jacket and clothing to find the small holes in his skin that would allow them back into their portable hive. Ignoring the way the old man's swivel-my-eye was fixed upon the proceedings with an almost sick fascination – something which Kiba wasn't sure if he should be insulted by on Shino's behalf, stupid Aburame was so used to it that people's aversion to him and his clan no longer even warranted a bat of his eyelid – while Hinata closed her battle fan with a snap and hid it back to where it was she usually did that Kiba had yet to discover. While it wasn't as big as Temari-Oneesan's it fit the young girl's small stature and allowed her to turn the more powerful attacks from people like Rock Lee and even Kiba himself back against them when used correctly.

"Y-you should a-a-answer." Hinata pointed out, her light voice unusually stern, "It would b-be rude not too." She added almost shattering what intimidating affect her previous words had.

"-Enough!-" Shouted a stern, if elderly, female voice. The group turned instantly, Kurenai-Sensei already equipped with several Kunai in each hand, Hinata with her fan out again and Kiba with the twin tantos his mother gave to him on his thirteenth birthday.

"-McGonagall. Looks like you've hired someone half decent this time. Know the meaning of Constant Viligance at least.-" the grizzled male ground out, his voice approving as he looked over the three teenagers and their teacher in front of him, his hand coming out and ruffling at Akamaru's head, ignoring any threat to said appendage the large canine offered. Which when Kurenai looked at him, she could kind of understand, instead of the torture wounds that Morino Ibiki possessed, his scars were battle caused, his nose looked like it had almost been torn off with a concentrated Fuuton Jutsu.

"-Indeed.-" The woman growled glaring heatedly at the old man, leading Kurenai to possibly consider the two married, possibly. That or the woman they were now faced with was a teacher and their attacker had once been a student or at least a close friend. "Please forgive Alastor. He is a little paranoid." The woman spoke looking at them, which startled the Chuunin and Jounin as the woman spoke without an accent. "Please follow me, you were correct in assuming that the feline you have been following was in fact an Animagus. I am Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to bring you to Headquarters." She explained in a no-nonsense fashion which led Kurenai to give the elderly woman some respect, most mature woman she knew tended to be the doting grandmothers and slightly fuzzy and soft with age, this woman however was probably still as razor sharp now as she was in her early to mid twenties.

"-Alastor for goodness sake get up off the floor.-" She turned and glared at the old man who was steadily picking himself up off the ground, Hinata flushed and immediately began to help him as it had been her attack that had sent him flying. Moody chuckled and patted the girl on the head giving her a smile which became even more approving when she didn't even wince at the way it made his facial scars twist into an even more gruesome picture.

Nodding curtly Professor McGonagall gestured for the group to follow her, Hinata sticking close to Moody just in case he slipped again, she had noticed that he seemed to be a little bit stiff from his abrupt and none-too gentle introduction to the ground and with that leg of his... well, it made her concerned for his health. Something which had the Professor smiling slightly, Moody grumbling but still looking a little guiltily pleased and the rest of Team 8 sighing and smirking slightly. They stopped at a small vacant lot between two rather ramshackle buildings that looked as though they had seen better days, it was here that Professor McGonagall handed each of them a small slip of expensive Parchment with some loopy handwriting that Hinata had some difficulties understanding.

'_The Headquarters of Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_'

In the vacant lot, a house suddenly squeezed into existence, causing Team 8 to gape.

"Now _that's_ a Genjutsu." Kurenai muttered in wide-eyed awe.

* * *

**(1) Hanabi giving Hinata the sandals:** I figure that most of the differences between Hanabi and Hinata were caused by their father Hiashi emotionally and mentally abusing Hinata, which was causing her self-esteem to practically plummet. Now, Hanabi is portrayed as an intelligent little girl from what I know, so when you get older you begin to question things. I figure that as she got older she began to look for the Underneath the underneath and got to know her sister. Their relationship still isn't the best but its getting better. They're still sisters and despite how cruel Hanabi was when she was younger Hinata does think the world of her.

**(2) Pulaynn:** XDD lol, well, they've never heard of a plane have they?

**(3) Nihongo: **Translated it means Japanese. Since the language is named after the country, Team 8 don't know that it is the language they're speaking. **Nihon** translates to Japan in Japanese, add **go** onto the end and it signifies a language. **Igirisu** England, **Igirisugo** English. **Chuugoku** China, **Chuugokugo** Chinese. X3 Sorry if I carry on a bit, I took Japanese for two years and it does kind of annoy me when people only use what they've picked up from fanfictions and the like and don't even understand the extra little bits.

**(4) Jurian-san:** Yes, I know his name is Julian, but the Japanese don't have the 'L' letter in their language, they substitute it with the letter R, Ra(rah) Ri(ree) Ru(roo) Re(reh) Ro(roh), and give it an L sound.

**(5) Giorigi-chan:** Again, Japanese is phonetic; they spell it the way it sounds. So Georgie's name sounds like this to them, Gi-o-ri-gi, Gee-oh-ree-gee. Sound it all together and that's the closest you're going to get to her name in Japanese.

**(6) Animagai:** Exactly the same thing as above. Spelt the way it sounds. Animagi being the plural and Animagus the singular. –hits self for being an English A-level nerd-

**(7) Tsume-ANBU-sama:** Tsume is Kiba's mother, I read somewhere, not sure, that she was ANBU once. I figure that even though she's now the head of her clan she wouldn't give that up not from what I've found out about her personality. (if its anything like her son, she _definitely_ won't give it up.)

**

* * *

**

Ninpou: Fuusajin:_ It's a Jutsu performed by Temari, while not featured in the manga, she has been seen to use it in the anime. Using her fan, Temari will blow a strong current which will cover the surrounding area in dust. This dust will serve to loosen the footing for any opponent who walks nearby._ Translated it means: Dust Wind, its both a close and midrange attack and defence Ninjutsu.**

* * *

**

Heh, sorry about the long winded stuff right at the end, just figured I should explain some stuff. I hope you guys like what I have so far, there will be Harry/Team 8 interaction in the next chapter which further leads me to ask you, 

**REVIEW PLEASUMS!! I wish to know your opinions, should I continue with this or put all my efforts into my other two stories **_Flight of the Raven_** and **_Beyond the Emerald Dawn_

Araceil

**PS:** Georgie and Julian belong to me. No touchies.


End file.
